1gillperfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Human Characters in the 1GillPer Series
This list is for the humans in the 1GillPer Series that are minor. Mr. Bubbles Mr. Bubbles is a very popular clown on Sodor. He's known for blowing large bubbles and large balloons. He went through many clown names before Mr. Bubbles, such as Kuffy the Clown '''and '''Mr. Giggles. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Michael Brandon and Keith Wickham. The Railway Inspectors The Railway Inspectors have the job to inspect the railways of Sodor. Voice Actors Inspector #1: *Someone who sounds like Bob Golding. Inspector #2: *Someone who sounds like Steven Kynman. Inspector #3: *Someone who sounds like William Hope. The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager '''runs the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Glenn Wrage. The Island Inspector '''The Island Inspector '''makes sure everything runs well on Sodor. Voice Actor: *Someone who sounds like Glenn Wrage. Bridget Hatt's Friends They are all friends of Bridget Hatt. Just like her, their favorite color is pink. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Jules de Jongh. The Teacher The Teacher teaches the kids at the School. She's also a frequent user of the North Western Railway. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Jules de Jongh. The Laundry Lady '''The Laundry Lady works at a laundry mat at Maron. It's her job to wash Sodor's laundry. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Jules de Jongh. The Schoolchildren The Schoolchildren attend Sodor Schools. They often like traveling on board Thomas. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Jules de Jongh. The Photographer The Photographer is often there when something exciting happens on Sodor. His pictures are often put into books and newspapers. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. The Railway Coal Inspector The Railway Coal Inspector's job is to inspect the coal on Sodor, making sure it's the right coal. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. The Dock Manager The Dock Manager runs Brendam Docks. He wears a blue attire and a red hardhat. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like William Hope. The China Clay Works Manager The China Clay Works Manager runs the Sodor China Clay Works. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Glenn Wrage. The Knapford Yard Manager The Knapford Yard Manager runs the Yard at Knapford. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Glenn Wrage. The Wellsworth Yard Manager The Wellsworth Yard Manager is in charge of the Yard at Wellsworth. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like William Hope. The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager is in charge of the Blue Mountain Quarry. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. Sir Topham Hatt's Butler Sir Topham Hatt has his own butler at Topham Hall. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. The Airport Manager The Airport Manager runs the Sodor Airport. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Tim Whitnal. The Anopha Quarry Manager The Anopha Quarry Manager 'is in charge of Anopha Quarry. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. The Dieselworks Manager The '''Dieselworks Manager '''own the Sodor Dieselworks, Den and Dart. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. The Sodor Slate Quarry Manager '''The Sodor Slate Quarry Manager '''runs the Sodor Slate Quarry. He also borrows Mavis from time to time. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Matt Wilkinson. The Steamworks Manager '''The Steamworks Manager '''owns the Steamworks, Victor, Kevin, and The Works Diesel. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Matt Wilkinson. The Arlesburgh Harbour Manager '''The Arlesburgh Harbour Manager '''runs Arlesburgh Harbour. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. Lord Callan '''Lord Callan '''owns Callan Castle. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Keith Wickham. The Cement Works Manager '''The Cement Works Managers '''owns The Cement Works, Fergus, and Red Richard. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. "Dusty" Miller "'Dusty" Miller '''owns Toby's Windmill on the Bluff's Cove Branch Line and helps out at Hillside Mill on Flora's Branch Line. He is good friends with Toby and Lady Hatt. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. "Dusty" Dave '''Dave the Miller, nicknamed''' "Dusty Dave", '''owns the Sodor Flour Mills. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like William Hope. Alice '''Alice '''is a little girl who lives in High Farm. She is good friends with Thomas. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Teresa Gallagher. The Arlesdale Ballast Quarry Manager '''The Arlesdale Ballast Quarry Manager '''runs the ballast quarry close to Arlesdale. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Tim Whitnal. The Maritime Museums Manager '''The Maritime Museums Manager '''is in charge of the Sodor Maritime Museum and the Arlesburgh Maritime Museum. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Keith Wickham. Mr. Morris '''Mr. Morris '''is Miss Jenny's assistant of the Sodor Construction Company. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Kerry Shale. Franz '''Franz '''is Hugo's Driver and a good friend of Sir Robert Norramby. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Keith Wickham. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Staff